Due to the signal attenuation caused by construction materials, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) may be inaccurate when attempting to locate objects or devices indoors. An indoor positioning system (IPS) is a network of wireless devices that may be used to locate objects and people inside at limited area, such as within a building. In some embodiments, an IPS may be vulnerable to spoofing attacks. For example, if an IPS is based on tracking the identity of the devices in an IPS, such as by using a MAC address for each device, then a user may spoof the identity of an access point (e.g., user and/or program is able to masquerade as another access point by falsifying data such as the MAC address) thereby resulting in inaccurate location information. If the IPS is used in conjunction with asset tracking, documents rights accessibility, or the like, a spoof attack may result in bypassing the location-based services and/or protection.